Cercle complet
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Werecat99] Ainsi s'achèvent les jours de Kolgrun, le dernier guerrier de la race des orques. Le conte du dernier orque : un récit du quatrième âge. Histoire complète.


Cercle complet  
Traduction de la fanfiction anglophone "Full circle" de Werecat99

* * *

Disclaimer : Arda et ses créatures ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais Kolgrun si.

**Cercle complet**

Osgiliath, IV 100, quelque part au début de novembre.

_Ce n'est pas possible._

Le jeune garde fixa la silhouette solitaire qui traversait le pont d'Osgiliath, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Sans détourner son regard de le forme protégée par une lourde armure, Debelg avertit ses camarades "Dépêchez-vous!" cria-t-il, "alertez le Capitaine!"

Dégainant son épée, il entendit vaguement le bruit des pas qui s'évanouissait derrière lui. La créature était plus proche maintenant, un bipède massif vêtu d'acier taché de sang, brandissant une puissante hache sous les cieux teintés de rouge sang par le soleil levant. Derrière un heaume grossier une paire d'yeux sauvages brillaient de fièvre, et des lèvres mal formées s'ouvrirent en un ricanement vicieux. Sentant ses genoux faiblir, Debelg remarqua les horribles détails des ornements de l'armure : des têtes réduites et des crânes accrochés à sa ceinture, ainsi que des dents polies qui décoraient son plastron en des motifs répugnants de sang séché et de fragments d'os.

_Cette créature pourrait-elle être un orque?_

Debelg se remémora les histoire de la Grande Guerre que récitaient sa famille et ses amis pendant les longues nuits hivernales, des récits de guerre, de mort et d'honneur, de mages blancs et de hordes de guerriers monstrueux de l'est. Son grand-père avait perdu un oeil et un frère à la bataille des champs du Pelennor et haïssait les orques avec passion. A l'époque où le père de Debelg était devenu adulte, la guerre s'était terminée depuis longtemps et les forces du roi avaient envahi le Mordor, nettoyant les restes de l'armée de Sauron, les traquant dans leurs abris et les exterminant jusqu'à la dernière bête répugnante. Durant les dix dernières années on n'avait plus jamais vu d'orque et la plupart des gens pensaient que la race était éteinte.

_Apparemment non._

Le jeune garde prépara son épée, espérant que les renforts atteindraient vite le pont. le roi Elessar était en ce moment même à Osgiliath, inspectant la reconstruction de la ville. Il y avait des rumeurs sur un homme vêtu de brun qui l'accompagnait, un homme de grande sagesse. L'arrivée de la créature pourrait certainement compromettre la sécurité d'invités si renommés, et indubitablement on enverrait plus de gardes au pont. Mais son esprit fut obscurci par une terreur pure quand l'orque rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla à la lune montante. Debelg avait peu d'expérience du combat, et certainement aucune contre des ennemis aussi monstrueux. Son coeur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, car rien dans les anciennes légendes ne parlait d'une telle rage et d'une telle soif de sang inextinguible. En cette heure sombre, tout sens de l'honneur ou du devoir diparut devant un besoin désespéré de survivre. Jetant son épée, Debelg se retourna et courut vers la ville, cherchant un abri.

L'orque fut plus rapide.

oOo

L'homme en robe brune regarda en silence la charge insensée de la créature sur le pont. Elle dura plus longtemps que les gardes ne l'auraient pensé. Après plusieurs tentatives infructeuses d'arrêter son avancée, l'orque se tenait encore debout, haletant, crachant du sang, soutenant son poids sur une lance brisée, au milieu des corps sans mouvement de plusieurs gardes Gondoriens. Du sang noir coulait le long de so corps par de nombreuses blessures et Radagast put voir au moins deux flèches enfoucées profondément dans sa chair. N'importe quel homme aurait depuis longtemps succombé à de telles blessures. Mais ceci n'était pas une homme, et ses yeux brûlaient toujours alors qu'il s'agrippait à sa hache, grognant contre n'importe quel homme qui oserait l'approcher.

Le roi vint aider ses hommes. La créature que les épées ordinaires ne pouvaient mettre à bas tomba sous les coups d'Anduril. Etreignant la blessure qui l'avait mis à genoux, l'orque leva sa tête hideuse une dernière fois et regarda en direction de l'ouest, loin derrière le roi et le monde des hommes. Puis ses yeux se braquèrent sur le mage brun et quelque chose s'agita dans le feu mourant de ses yeux. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et une main ensanglantée se leva dans l'air, en une prière désespérée.

Radagast sentit la main d'Aragorn agripper son épausle "Laissez-le pourrir." dit le roi. "Si vous lui en donnez la plus petite chance il vous poignardera même avec son dernier souffle."

Mais celui qui aimait toutes les bêtes ne pouvait rejeter la dernière prière de n'importe quelle créature. "Ne craignez rien, Elessar." répondit Radagast, sa vois résonnant de façon étrangement calme dans ce chaos. "Il n'est pas une menace pour moi."

Le magicien passa devant les gardes morts et s'agenouilla près de l'orque mourant. Une main étendue agrippa désespérément la robe brune pendant que l'autre cherchait sous son plastron. Des doigts tremblants, frénétiques trouvèrent les mains du magicien et placèrent quelque chose dans sa paume, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tissu plié. Puis, la prise sur ses robes devint plus étroite alors que la créature s'approchait, si proche que la puanteur était presque insoutenable. L'orque regarda un long moment le magicien dans les yeux. "Souvenez-vous", grogna-t-il finalement, le sang dégoulinant sur son visage et son dos. Puis la prise devint plus lâche et l'orque tomba, enfin mort, ses yeux vitreux fixés sur les cieux de l'ouest.

Alors que les hommes du Gondor s'occupaient de leurs morts et de leurs blessés, et jetaient le corps de l'orque aux flammes, Ragagast cacha le parchemin de l'orque dans les replis de sa robe brune et retourna aux côtés du roi, avant de le quitter pour regagner la forêt.

oOo

Plus tard dans la nuit, à la lumière d'un feu de bûches, Radagast exmina l'étrange objet. En compagnie des créatures de la nuit, il vit les marques sur ce qui semblait être un morceau de peau fine. Ce n'étaient pas des marques au hasard, pourtant : c'étaient des lettres. C'étaient des mots, qui disaient l'histoire d'une race déchue. Ecrite avec ce qui semblait être du sang, en une forme grossière d'elfique, Radagast tenait entre ses mains l'élégie du dernier des orques. La plupart du texte était indéchiffrable, car le sang des graves blessures de l'orque avaient couvert la plus grande partie de l'écriture. Mais une partie était intacte.

Un loup hurla dans le lointain et un hibou se percha sur une branche d'un des arbres qui entouraient la clairière, pendant que le magicien brun commençait sa lecture.

oOo

Des bêtes, nous ont-ils appelés.

Des bêtes et des monstres qui festoient des chair humaine et ont soif de sang. Des créatures de la nuit, des êtres absolument maléfiques nous disaient-ils, des hordes noires qui déchiquetaient les leurs, massacraient leur bétail et brûlaient leurs villages.

Ils serait inutile de le nier. Mon peuple a tué, pillé et violé, et j'étais parmi eux, car la soif de sang est trop profonde. Pendant plus de lunes que je ne peux le compter, j'ai chassé et écorché des elfes et des hommes, récoltant leurs crânes, leurs dents et leurs oreilles, portant fièrement mes trophées autour de mon cou et de ma taile. J'ai donné du plaisir aux femelles de mon espèce et pris du plaisr avec les femelles des humaines, savourant leur agonie et leur tourment comme une viande tendre et juteuse. J'ai engendré des fils, de fiers guerriers formés à toutes les techniques de la guerre. ils sont tous morts, maintenant.

Il est vrai que nous avons fait tout ce dont les hommes et les elfes nous accusent.

En ont-ils fait moins?

Après la chute de la Tour Noire nous nous sommes dispersés, certains fuyant dans les collines et les montagnes, les autres s'installant dans les camps pour se regrouper. Les forces du Roi des Hommes sont venues nous chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que peu de nos guerriers. Ce n'était pas encore fini. Ils ont cherché nos repaires, massacrant les femelles et les blessés, même nos enfants, car nous n'étions rien d'autre que de la vermine pour eux. Ceux qui ont échappé à leur colère ont fui dans les déserts, mais là non plus ils n'ont pas trouvé d'abri. Soit par l'épée, soit par la faim et la soif, tous ceux de mon peuple ont péri.

_(Une portion du texte suivant a été baignée de sang et est pratiquement illisible)._

Suis-je le dernier des orques? Je ne sais plus. mais je suis vieux et épuisé, j'ai vu trop de mes fils tomber dans les batailles, après avoir enterré celle qui avait été de nombreuses années ma compagne dans les plaines de Gorgoroth. Mes yeux me trahissent, ma hache semble devenir plus lourde à chaque pleine lune et mos dos me fait mal quand le vent souffle du nord. Des rêves étranges me troublent ces derniers temps, des rêves qui ne sont pas de feu et de soufre, mais des visions d'un bâteau blanc dans le soleil couchant. je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la mer ; j'ai passé toute ma vie dans un pays de feu et d'ombre, et pourtant je rêve de la mer.

Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai entendu des contes qui disaient que nous étions des elfes autrefois. Dans ces jeunes années, je brisais le crâne des fous qui répandaient de si absurdes rumeurs. Mais récemment, je me suis demandé... je savais que certains de mes frères écrivaient secrèrtement des chansons dans l'obscurité, de chansons de guerre et de d'accouplement. Nous chantions certains d'entre eux autour de nos feux de camp, en festoyant d'une proie fraichement tuée et en buvant de la bière forte. Ecrire avait pourtant peu d'attraits pour moi, cela me semblait ne pas convenir à un guerreier. Mais la fin de mes jours s'approche, une autre fièvre m'empêche de dormir. Ma race est perdue. Je dois voir qu'elle n'est pas oubliée.

_(Une autre portion du texte est baignée de sang et illisible)._

Les nuits s'allongent et ma poitrine me fait souffrir à chaque fois que je tousse. Parfois je crache du sang, l'effet de vieilles blessures qui n'ont jamais complètement guéri. mais je ne mourrai par malade et infirme dans une caverne sombre.

Quand le Roi des Hommes chevauchera jusqu'à la ville au-delà de la rivière, je traverserai le pont en armure complète, brandissant ma hache aux innombrables morts, portant les trophées d'innombrables batailles. Sur le pont je chargerai une dernière fois contre la race des hommes, et que le destin m'accorde un bras fort et une mort de guerrier par l'épée du roi.

Ainsi s'achèvent les jours de Kolgrun, dernier guerrier de la race des orques.

oOo

Le magicien brun replia avec soin la peau et la cacha dans ses robes. La nuit était presque finie, les premiers rayons du soleil dansaient dans les feuilles, et les créatures de la foret s'éveillaient et bruissaient joyeusement dans l'aube naissante. Le coeur de Radagats de réjouit tandis que les oiseaux des bois pépiaient leurs bénédictions quotidiennes. Le temps qu'il retourne à l'ouest n'étais pas encore venu, car son coeur était toujours captif des créatures des Terres du Milieu.

_Des bêtes, nous ont-ils appelés_, il entendait le mumure de l'orque dans sa tête. _Nous étions autrefois des elfes, ai-je entendu._

Un jour, son chemin le mènerait à un navire blanc qui l'attendrait pour le ramener à Valinor. Ce jour-là, le parchemin ensanglanté reposerait contre sa poitrine et le sang du dernier orque traverserait la mer jusqu'aux terres immortelles, pour que les enfants perdus d'Iluvatar reviennt finalement chez eux.

_Ainsi s'achève le cercle du sang souillé._

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

1. D'après le Silmarillion, les orques étaient des elfes à l'origine.

2. Rien n'est dit sur le sort de Radagast après la Guerre de l'Anneau, donc il est possible qu'un jour il retourne à l'ouest.

3. La ville d'Osgiliath est en ruine à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Du fait de son emplacement stratégique, il est très probable que le Gondor reconstruise la ville après la guerre.

4. A la fin des Contes Perdus, Christopher Tolkien donne une esquisse d'une suite au Seigneur des Anneaux, La nouvelle ombre. Dans les quelque dix pages de cette esquisse, nous apprenons qu'au début du quatrième âge les orques ont presque disparu et que pourtant l'echo du mal est resté.


End file.
